


[Cover Art] for "Winter, Baker Street  Series" by Joules Mer

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Lestrade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Winter, Baker Street  Series" by Joules Mer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joules Mer (joulesmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Winter Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819023) by [Joules Mer (joulesmer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulesmer/pseuds/Joules%20Mer). 



An interesting photo to create a cover for another good Post-Reichenbach series by Joules and an image that I'm going to have to explain. I'm, BTW, very pleased people are still writing these sort of stories as I'm still in mourning for the way TPTB brought us out of the haitus with the silly story they did. I will never forgive them for Mary, not for who she was when she arrived but what they have done and will do to her character. I fear for series four!

To explain about the cover, it's another of my photos which I took when I was first living where I am now and we had snow. Quite a bit of it in fact, and they closed college and I took my camera out and went taking photos. This was a barred window round the back of the shops that had been covered with ivy which the snow had made look pretty.

The reason I'm using this photo should be obvious; winter, Sherlock in captivity being battered and bruised and the ivy on the house across the road in Baker Street. I KNOW the house in Gower Street got tidied up and had it removed between first an second series, but the photos used on the cyclorama for the Baker Street set still have the ivy there. The designer has posted to Tumblr with shots of them setting up recently and it's all over the house as it always was.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/5RKBvtsU2TMvnmJGyJshONMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
